


Как жизнь и смерть

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Соулмейт. У Трафальгара Ло есть метка – слово «Смерть» на каждой руке. Он не хочет признавать свою связь с капитаном пиратов Доффи. И каждый раз, когда его шхуна уходит в море, Ло желает ему погибнуть. Так продолжается до тех пор, пока за Доффи не приплывает черный фрегат, корабль мертвецов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как жизнь и смерть

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - skunsa
> 
> 1\. нurt/comfort, морские приключения, драма, мистика  
> 2\. дьявольских фруктов нет

Пахло спиртом, пушечным порохом, потом и кровью.

Ло склонился над операционным столом, вытянул пинцет и зажимы из плошки с дезинфицирующим раствором. В мертвенно-белом свете ламп, таком плотном и ярком, что не оставалось теней, лицо Доффи казалось плоским и серым. 

На руках Ло была теплая, только-только начавшая сворачиваться кровь. Она поднималась из рубленой раны с рваными неаккуратными краями – зажимы не справлялись. Плечо Доффи, распоротое зазубренным клинком, кровило толчками в такт биению сердца. Но Ло казалось, что это его собственная плоть вскрылась и кровоточит, и пальцы, сжимающие скальпель, впервые так сильно дрожали. Он старался дышать ровнее и спокойно плыть по поверхности темной удушливой паники. На страх не было времени. Ло осторожно усекал лезвием края раны и отстраненно удивлялся тому, как четко прошел удар сабли – прямо по темным буквам на медового цвета коже. Слово «Жизнь» было теперь решительно перечеркнуто разрезом и смазано бурыми разводами. Ло заново сшивал его мелкими крепкими стежками, продевая нить сквозь плоть. На ладонях Ло вместе с движением костяшек смещались черные, будто отпечатанные в типографии буквы. «Смерть» старинным книжным шрифтом, как в анатомических атласах из библиотеки, – на каждой руке. 

Они были парой – Доффи и Ло. Жизнь и Смерть. И оттого Ло было горько и тошно уже чертовы десять лет. 

Жаль, что Доффи не зарубили насмерть, пусть бы умер там, среди горящих шхун под треск ломающихся мачт, свист ядер, грохот орудий и шум океана. Но он, капитан пиратской флотилии, всегда живым возвращался на свой остров, в тихую тайную гавань, где плескалась прозрачная чистая вода. Возвращался к Ло. 

Ло медленно аккуратно шил, стежок за стежком, потому что не мог иначе – слишком остро передавалась ему чужая боль, чуть притупленная морфием. 

– В следующий раз – сдохни и оставь меня одного, – сухо попросил Ло, закрепляя нить. – Утони в море вместе со своими шхунами, фрегатами и всем награбленным. 

– Не... говори так, – спекшиеся бледные губы Доффи шевельнулись и растянулись в неприятной улыбке. Он все еще лежал с закрытыми глазами, но неровные слипшиеся ресницы вздрагивали.

– Почему? 

Сменив перчатки на чистые и взяв моток бинта, Ло в упор разглядывал довольное лицо Доффи – муку от боли выдавала лишь вертикальная морщинка между бровей. Правильные крупные черты заострились, нос стал напоминать клюв хищной птицы, под нижними веками залегли тени. Лоб Доффи блестел от испарины, и Ло бездумно убрал с него пряди влажных светлых волос. Отдернул руку и повторил:

– Почему не говорить так? Я желаю тебе сдохнуть, что здесь такого? 

– Если ты останешься один, без меня – тебе не понравится, Ло.

Его огромная горячая ладонь накрыла и легко сгребла в горсть обе ладони Ло. Доффи и сам был огромным – стройным, но невероятно высоким. Рядом с ним рослый, на полголовы выше многих, Ло казался себе ребенком. Маленьким и глупым. Это было обидно.

– Я замечательно живу без тебя, когда ты уплываешь кого-нибудь грабить, – сухо отметил он. – Тебя три месяца не было.

– Ты скучал по мне? – Доффи явно было трудно говорить, грудь его тяжело вздымалась от неровного дыхания. Но он не умолкал и продолжал болтать, искоса поглядывая из-под ресниц туманно и сонно.

– Тебе придется сесть. – Хмурый Ло отвернулся от него и кивнул своему помощнику Бепо: – Наложи повязку и присматривай за ним. Если будет кровить сквозь бинты – меняй чаще, только смотри, аккуратно, чтобы швы не растянулись. 

Бепо, смышленый говорящий медведь, тревожно смотрел темными блестящими глазами. Его белая мохнатая морда в свете ламп казалась синеватой, будто покрытой инеем.

Ло потрогал мокрый жаркий лоб Доффи и добавил еще мрачнее:

– Температура поднимется еще выше, пульс станет частый и неровный, появится тошнота – введешь ему раствор кофеина и глюкозы внутривенно. Только дозу рассчитай на его массу. Он в полтора раза больше обычного человека. 

– Ты со мной не останешься, Ло? – сипло спросил Доффи, неуклюже садясь и подставляя плечо засуетившемуся Бепо. 

Ло не ответил ему и вновь обратился к Бепо:

– Если он отлежится и решит встать – отговаривать бесполезно, просто будь рядом и следи за ним. 

Темное в ночи море громко шелестело, мерно накатывая на берег, пахло водорослями, йодом и солью. В такт волнам с тихим скрипом покачивались пришвартованные корабли, чернели перекрестья мачт с убранными парусами.

Ло в одиночестве удалялся от лагеря пиратов и брел вдоль линии прибоя, иногда оборачиваясь и задумчиво разглядывая цепочку своих следов. Под сапогами влажно шуршал песок, скрипели мелкие разбитые ракушки. Ло добрался до скал, сел на прохладный камень и долго смотрел на волны.

Здесь он бывал часто: днем под крики чаек и плеск воды читал книги на древних языках, а ночью так же глядел вдаль, за горизонт. Он плохо спал эти три месяца, а глаза жгло от соленых морских брызг, потому что он раз за разом всматривался, пытаясь различить яркий флаг фрегата Доффи. 

Ло ничего не мог с собой поделать – будь проклята судьба, которая выжгла на его руках слово «Смерть», а Доффи мягко поцеловала в плечо, оставив слово «Жизнь». Ло было до одури пусто, тревожно и одиноко, когда Доффи уплывал надолго, и красная нить, связывающая их, казалась ощутимой и туго натягивалась.

Сидя у моря, он рано или поздно вспоминал свою первую встречу с Доффи.

 

Ло тогда исполнилось лет двенадцать, и он плыл на огромном двухпалубном судне колонистов вместе со своей семьей. Его отец и мать были учеными, алхимиками и корабельными врачами. Серьезный молчаливый мальчик Ло хотел стать таким же, как родители, учил латынь и уже успел выпустить скальпелем кишки нескольким лягушкам. Он уже тогда был холодноват и безжалостен, равнодушно относясь ко всем, кроме семьи. Его маленькая сестра, веселая и живая девочка, была совсем на него не похожа. Выдумщица, она говорила, что хочет встретить свою пару и прожить с этим человеком всю жизнь в чудесном домике на берегу теплого моря. Ло лишь мрачно смотрел на неё. Он надеялся, что, как и у многих людей, его кожа останется чистой и их пути с тем человеком, с которым его могла бы соединить неразрывная связь, никогда не пересекутся. Ло хотел быть свободным от этих тесных, удушливых и обременительных отношений. Как его родители, которые были вместе потому, что сами выбрали друг друга и никогда не встречали свои родственные души.

Плавание судна проходило спокойно, дул попутный ветер, а шторм, черными облаками проявившийся однажды вдалеке по левому борту, прошел стороной. Жизнь на корабле текла тихо, размеренно и монотонно, а впереди были еще восемь месяцев пути до недавно открытых земель, где собирались поселиться колонисты. Но однажды, когда корабль пересек экватор, несколько пассажиров пришли в медицинский отсек и показали странные белесые пятна на коже. Отец Ло улыбнулся и вслух предположил, что это следствие активного воздействия солнечных лучей и недостатка витаминов. Мать Ло побледнела, отводила взгляд, но твердо убеждала людей, что все в порядке, но на всякий случай их нужно поместить в карантин. 

Ло помнил, как родители брали у тех людей кровь и частицы кожи на анализы, а позже возились с пробами питьевой воды и пищи из грузового трюма. Отец улыбался, будто улыбка приклеилась к губам, и просил Ло поиграть с сестренкой в каюте и по возможности не выходить. Мать сунула ему в ладонь какие-то таблетки, которые оказались такими горьким, что стоило больших усилий уговорить сестру проглотить хоть одну. 

За следующие несколько дней неведомая болезнь белыми пятнами пометила десятки человек. В корабельном госпитале скончались двое – перед смертью они были бледно-серыми, как пепел, и их беспрерывно рвало желчью. Через неделю Ло увидел на руках родителей и лице сестренки белые яркие пятна. К этому времени мать и отец выяснили причину болезни – это было тяжелое, накопившееся за время плавания отравление белым свинцом. Редкий дорогой материал, который в грузовом отсеке перевозил корабль, оказался токсичным, а его ядовитые пары просачивались сквозь недостаточно плотно запечатанные ящики. 

Капитан с почтовыми альбатросами отправил просьбы о помощи, но до земли было так далеко, что все знали: птицы могут не долететь. Корабль плыл, подавая отрывистыми тоскливыми гудками сигнал бедствия и по ночам мигая багровыми тревожными огнями, но судов в соседних водах не было, никто не откликался.

Лечение только продлевало страдания – слишком обширным было поражение свинцом внутренних органов. 

Ло отчетливо помнил, как сидел у постели бледной апатичной сестры. Она смотрела на него мутными глазами и шептала жуткий горячечный бред.

«Когда мы вернемся за тобой, Ло, – шелестели её губы, – ты должен нас отпустить. Обещаешь, что ты будешь ждать его? Он придет, Ло. Ты обещаешь его дождаться?»

Она плакала, и Ло обещал, хотя не знал, о чем она говорит. 

 

Через месяц маленький Ло один стоял в густом тумане на палубе дрейфующего корабля. В каютах и трюме лежало несколько десятков трупов – тела тех, кто продержался дольше всего и даже нашел в себе силы оттаскивать и скидывать за борт мертвые тела остальных. 

Ло пережил их всех, белые пятна поздно проявились на его теле. Может, дело было в том, что уже ослабевшие родители, вполголоса посовещавшись, вкололи ему в вену какой-то незнакомый раствор и заставили выпить прямо из пробирки дрянь, от которой его долго выворачивало. А может, все оттого, что он каждый день обещал сестре, что дождется кого-то неведомого, кто должен прийти за ним. 

Но теперь не стало ни родителей, ни сестры. 

Ло слушал плеск моря и всматривался в мутную серую хмарь, поглотившую волны и корабль. Медленно сквозь пелену разгоралось мертвенно-зеленое пламя, оно надвигалось, проступая всё ярче. Приблизившись к борту, щурясь, Ло разглядел проступающий из тумана огромный фрегат с истрепанными рваными парусами и темным флагом. 

Стало тихо, будто все звуки поглотил плотный туман. Шелест волн смолк. Фрегат приближался бесшумно, наползая на пассажирское судно. У носовой скульптуры – деревянного ворона с острым клювом – сиял зеленым один глаз, а второй пялился слепым бельмом.

На борту фрегата медленно двигались смутные темные тени, но вот вперед выступила одна человеческая фигурка. Она встала так, что её тускло осветил фонарь.

Ло похолодел, губы задрожали.

На борту черного фрегата стояла его маленькая сестра с бледным неживым лицом. По двум сторонам от неё неровный свет выделил мать и отца – неподвижных и безмолвных.

Фрегат поравнялся с судном, на палубу перед Ло упала веревочная лестница, местами прогнившая и опутанная водорослями. 

Ло пристально смотрел на неё, но не двигался с места, что-то незримое не давало ему сделать шаг, словно невидимые прочные нити опутали тело.

– Какого черта вы умерли? Теперь – уплывайте, – зло процедил он, не слыша своего голоса. – Уплывайте, катитесь к морскому дьяволу. Мне и одному хорошо. Никто мне не нужен.

Он думал, что плачет, но глаза оставались сухими. 

– Уплывайте! – заорал он одними губами.

 

Ло проснулся следующим утром на мокрой от редкого холодного дождя палубе. В трюм он спуститься не мог – начинало рвать от тяжелого смрада разлагающейся плоти. Смаргивая влагу, Ло долго глядел в серое низкое небо, слизывая с губ пресные вкусные капли. Встать сил не было, одеревеневшее тело не слушалось. Сердце стучало слабо и вяло, неохотно. 

Ветер сменился. Ло слушал, как волны с громким шорохом разбиваются о нос корабля и уже тише шелестят, облизывая корму. Море неторопливо, но настойчиво разворачивало дрейфующее судно. Поскрипывала огромная чернеющая на фоне пепельных облаков грот-мачта, парус на которой был неаккуратно убран, и пара тросов болталась в такт качке. Различив частый трескучий птичий клекот, Ло медленно повернул голову, щекой прижался к сырым доскам палубы. На выдающемся у корабельного носа бушприте сидел альбатрос. Он неотрывно смотрел на Ло черными блестящими точками умных глаз. На лапе альбатроса была синяя почтовая лента – вернулась одна из птиц, которых капитан судна посылал с просьбой о помощи.

«Ты опоздал», – мысленно сказал Ло альбатросу. 

Птица с серьезным и печальным видом покачала головой, а за её силуэтом, прищурившись, Ло различил вырастающий из-за размытой кромки горизонта корабль.

Быстроходное судно летело по волнам. Три мачты и косые паруса – шхуна. Развевался по ветру, прорезая дождевую мглу, невиданного ярко-розового цвета флаг – с полотна ухмылялась круглая рожица с перечеркнутым левым глазом. 

Должно быть, это были пираты, называющие себя Семьей Донкихот. Ло пару раз слышал о них, отчаянных до безрассудства смелых разбойниках, которые грабят торговые и грузовые правительственные суда. За ними уже пару лет гонялись военные фрегаты морского дозора, а за их головы была назначена высокая награда. Нескольких из них арестовали и после короткого суда обезглавили на площади в столице – так писали в газетах, которые разносили по островам морские птицы. Ло помнил те объявления, напечатанные смазанной, едко пахнущей краской, оставляющей на пальцах черные разводы. 

Пиратская шхуна быстро приблизилась и с громким плеском волн притерлась борт к борту. Палубу сильно качнуло, и рядом с Ло впился в доски, окатив щепками, ржавый абордажный багор. Ло не шевелился – не было сил. Вокруг грохотало и стучало, доносились людские гортанные крики, топот ног, и над всем эти гомоном звучал хриплый раскатистый смех и редкие глухие выстрелы из мушкета. Но вот раздался истошный визг, перекрывший все прочие звуки:

– Мертвяки!.. Трупы одни! 

– Зараза тут! – тревожно подхватили другие. – Повымерли все. 

– В трюм не пойду, хоть режьте! – трусливо подвывал первый голос, и к нему присоединились десятки отрывистых злых возгласов.

В поднявшейся суматохе кто-то пробежал мимо Ло и наступил ему на пальцы тяжелым, окованным железом сапогом. Боль была тупой и ощущалась слабо, сил вскрикнуть не было, и Ло только тихо всхлипнул.

Он уже ничего не хотел – пусть пираты просто убираются обратно на свой корабль и проваливают ко всем морским чертям, оставив его в покое, одного среди мертвых.

– Здесь нет заразы, – прямо над ним негромко произнес кто-то, и Ло понял по властным интонациям низкого голоса, что говорит пиратский капитан. – Мы все читали весточку с этого корабля. Людей сгубила не болезнь, а яд в белом свинце. Здесь свинца на миллионы золотых белли. Трупы скинем за борт, корабль на тросах дотянем за собой до торговой гавани.

Капитан внезапно склонился, но лица его Ло не мог разглядеть, глаза затуманились то ли от дождя, то ли от слез. Ло чувствовал только его запах – смесь красного молодого вина, северного льдистого ветра, пороха и крови. Двумя длинными жесткими пальцами капитан прикоснулся к шее Ло, чуть нажал, ловя нить пульса.

– Ребенок еще жив. Мы заберем его.

– Да он помрет вот-вот, – возразили капитану из столпившейся вокруг перешептывающейся шайки. – Скинем его за борт вместе с трупами.

Капитан не слушал их, он осторожно оторвал Ло от досок палубы и поднял на руки. С ним пытались спорить, но он холодно огрызнулся:

– Кто ребенка тронет – пристрелю и скормлю рыбам. 

Широко шагая, он уносил Ло на свой корабль, прижимая к груди так крепко, что было слышно, как размеренно и мощно стучит его сердце. 

 

Ло смутно помнил, как его с рук на руки передали пожилой женщине, вцепившейся в него сухими пальцами с длинными изогнутыми ногтями. Она была неожиданно сильной и легко удерживала его тело на весу. Ло видел, как раскачиваются пестрые серьги из драгоценных камней, оттягивающие мочки её ушей. От расшитого золотом шарфа приторно и пошло пахло ладаном, розовым маслом и сандалом.

– Джора, позаботься о нем.

– У-у, да он помирает, – прокуренным хриплым голосом пророкотала Джора. – К чему он нам? Хотя личико у него ничего, такого можно продать на невольничьем рынке.

Ответом был раскатистый смех и слова, произнесенные легко и весело:

– Я тебя саму продам, ведьма. Если кто купит. Это мой мальчик, будь с ним ласкова, я прошу.

– Ладно-ладно, – ворчала Джора, спускаясь по ступеням в трюм и унося безвольно повисшего у неё на руках Ло.

 

Ло очнулся в темной, пахнущей вином, кофейными зернами и лекарственными травами каюте. Его, кажется, недавно искупали: волосы до сих пор были влажными, и от них тянуло мылом и ромашкой. И возможно, в полудреме он даже что-то съел и запил целебным отваром – тело наполняло приятное тепло и сытость. Не сразу, а постепенно, как при отходящей анестезии, он почувствовал, что у него болят руки. Боль с тыльной стороны ладоней все нарастала и жгла, как капли кипящего масла.

Ло подумалось, что его пальцы сломались тогда, когда на них наступила окованная железом подошва, но почему-то мучительно тянуло и вторую руку.

Пошевелиться и осмотреть свои кисти он не мог, к кровати придавливала страшная слабость.

Ло всхлипнул тихо, а потом громче и еще громче. Горячие, соленые, как море, слезы потекли по щекам, защекотали нос и губы.

Он и так скоро умрет, а теперь еще и руки болят. Это было слишком. Нечестно, несправедливо, подло, мерзко!

Он заревел, подвывая в голос. Прежде, пока трюм корабля заполнялся трупами, Ло держался и не плакал, его сердце будто заледенело. А сейчас внутри него с сухим треском надломилась ледяная корка, и вскрылись холодные темные воды. Ему и так было плохо, черт подери. Неужели еще и руки должны заболеть, да так сильно, словно в них ткнули раскаленными прутьями?..

– Ты тоже это чувствуешь? – тихо спросил знакомый голос. Ло с трудом сквозь слезы различил силуэт капитана пиратов, сидящего в темном углу каюты.

– Что? – хрипло выдохнул Ло.

Капитан приблизился, опустился на койку подле него, взял руки Ло в свои огромные теплые ладони.

– Ты – моя родственная душа.

– За борт меня брось! – отчаянно выдохнул Ло, давясь слезами. – Мне... мне очень больно!

– Сейчас будет полегче, – пообещал капитан и по очереди, едва касаясь, поцеловал его руки.

Ло уставился на него распахнутыми глазами, пару раз сморгнул и наконец-то пригляделся. Капитан оказался старше Ло лет на десять, а то и пятнадцать, лицо его с правильными чертами было загорелым до медового отлива и обветренным. Глаза скрывали розовато-красные очки с такими плотными стеклами, что видно было лишь кончики ресниц да смутные очертания век. Просоленные, выгоревшие на солнце светлые короткие волосы капитана торчали неровными, жесткими на вид прядями. 

И он был таким огромным, что закрывал собой всю каюту. На костистых широких плечах топорщилась розовыми перьями невиданная чудная шуба. 

– Меня зовут Донкихот Дофламинго, но для семьи я – Доффи, – он улыбался подвижными губами. – А как твое имя?

– Ло, – сипло ответил он, ощущая, как рукам становится легче. Ему сделалось спокойно и почти радостно на душе. Будто бы всё в мире наконец-то встало на свои места, такое правильное и закономерное: глухо и успокаивающе стучат волны в борта шхуны, за иллюминатором звездная тихая ночь, в каюте удивительно свежо и чисто. 

Ло посмотрел на свои руки и увидел красные полосы вспухшей пузырящейся кожи – с трудом, но уже читались буквы в словах «Смерть» на каждой руке. Так проявилась его метка.

– Какое слово у тебя, Доффи?

– «Жизнь».

Он неохотно выпустил кисти Ло, стащил с плеча шубу, оттянул ворот рубашки и показал расчерченное аккуратными линиями плечо. 

– Тебе не было больно, – с обидой заметил Ло.

– Ну прости, – Доффи расхохотался. – Ты помучался и пролил слезки за нас обоих.

Уже тогда Ло понял, что его родственная душа – невыносимый, циничный, несносный человек с тяжелым характером. 

Такой же, как сам Ло.

– Ты согласен присоединиться ко мне и пиратам Семьи Донкихот? – спросил его Доффи, по-птичьи резко склонив голову набок.

– Меня убивает свинец, – холодно сказал Ло. – Мне осталось не больше недели. Скоро внутренние органы начнут отказывать.

– Какой же ты пессимист, – весело укорил Доффи, отогнул край одеяла и велел: – Подвинься немного.

– Зачем? – тупо спросил Ло, уже чувствуя боком большое, твердое от проступающих мышц тело Доффи, который лег рядом и удобно устроился. Ло оказался в теплом коконе из длинных рук и видел только плечо Доффи, край его подбородка и густые розовые перья шубы.

– Тебе ведь лучше, если я рядом? – Доффи шептал, а его сухие шершавые губы слегка касались лба Ло. – Говорят, что люди с родственными душами становятся сильнее и выносливее, когда они близко друг к другу.

– Вранье. Наука не подтверждает, – сонно возразил Ло.

Доффи только зафыркал, посмеиваясь. 

Следующие несколько недель, которые они провели вместе, почти не разлучаясь, утвердили правоту Доффи и пошатнули веру Ло в науку. 

Ло пошел на поправку стремительно, как мчащаяся на всех парусах шхуна, и уже совсем скоро орал на Джору, которая пыталась повязать ему красивый бант, и залезал от неё вверх по тросам грот-мачты. 

Пиратская шайка со скрипом его приняла – косились недобро и подозрительно, шептались, что капитан Доффи тронулся рассудком, раз так возится с этим капризным болезненным ребенком. Один раз пара пиратов, которые недавно вступили в Семью, заперли Ло в бочке – зачем, он так и не узнал, возможно, хотели вытащить его из трюма вместе с грузом, а потом продать на ближайшем рынке рабов. Джора была права: за Ло могли дать неплохую цену, у него оказалось редкое для этих земель сочетание иссиня-черных волос и светлых глаз, серых с тонким карим ободком у зрачка. 

Тех пиратов Ло больше никогда не видел, но хотел верить, что их убили. Даже с надеждой спросил у Доффи:

– Они ведь страдали перед смертью?

Доффи только загадочно и жутковато ему улыбнулся.

 

С тех пор минуло тринадцать лет. Взрослый Ло сидел на камне и смотрел в ночное море. Ветер все крепчал, и темные мутные волны поднимались выше, а на их гребнях показались пенные буруны. Редкий сильный порыв принес холодные соленые брызги – Ло почувствовал капли на лице.

Все эти годы он провел на пиратской базе Семьи Донкихот, редко покидая её на кораблях, доставляющих на соседние базы боеприпасы и медикаменты. Здесь он вырос и выучился на хирурга. Местные пиратские врачи, пожилые уже люди, пили слишком много рома, и скальпель плясал в их руках. Оперировали они грубо, часто им легче было отпилить больному конечность, а потом прижечь, чем правильно сшивать крупные сосуды и сухожилия. Ло перенимал их отношение к пациентам – как к куску мяса. Но он был куда грамотнее и начитаннее этих врачей – Доффи привозил ему из своих странствий как старинные полуистлевшие книги, пахнущие пылью, так и новейшие, только что из печати издания и анатомические атласы с яркими цветными иллюстрациями. 

Доффи был для пирата удивительно образованным и многие вечера провел с Ло, вдалбливая в его голову латынь и языки чужих земель.

Им обоим не хватало терпения – Ло срывался первым и орал, что ему ни к черту не сдалось столько латыни, пусть Доффи ею подавится. Одной латынью рану от арбалетного болта не залатаешь и оторванную пушечным ядром руку обратно не пришьешь. 

Доффи ответно орал на него: мол, дурень, я в твои годы уже на семи языках говорил, а руки я тебе хоть сейчас сам оторву и приделаю обратно.

Они всегда ссорились жадно и запальчиво, как маленькие дети.

Ло вздохнул и побрел обратно в лагерь.

 

– Извини, он просто встал и ушел из палаты. Я пытался, но... – со слезами на глазах смущенно бормотал Бепо, стоя у двери в комнату Доффи. – Я ему говорил, что с таким ранением нельзя принимать ванну, а он... И вино пил, вино! Не могу я с ним сладить...

– Пойди в госпиталь, осмотри других, – отпустил его Ло. После трехмесячного плавания на кораблях Доффи осталось больше больных, чем здоровых. То цинга, то плохо залеченный перелом, то кишечная инфекция.

Дубовая дверь легко поддалась, и Ло вошел в просторную светлую комнату. Из большого окна свет теплой полосой падал на доски пола и поднимался, перетекая с полки на полку книжного стеллажа. С края стола, заваленного свитками, свисала карта, придавленная откупоренной бутылкой вина и россыпью ярко-оранжевых апельсинов. На кресле свернулась, будто живая, розовая пернатая шуба, рукавами обнимая два кремниевых пистолета и темные очки. 

Доффи спал, растянувшись навзничь под темным бархатным пологом большой кровати, и его обнаженная грудь медленно вздымалась в такт дыханию. Ло тихо приблизился, сел в изголовье, разглядывая лицо Доффи, которое во сне становилось серьезнее, оттого что с губ сползала ухмылка, и моложе – разглаживались мелкие морщинки возле век. Светлые волосы Доффи торчали отдельными мокрыми прядями, и от них тянуло мылом и сухими травами.

Бинты, обхватывающие плечо Доффи, были белыми, без пятен и пахли целебной мазью. Раненая рука расслабленно лежала на простыне. Ло рассмотрел на длинных с выступающими суставами пальцах следы рыжего апельсинового сока, он был и под коротко остриженными ногтями. Золотистая кожа наверняка стала кисло-сладкой на вкус, как цедра и мед. В детстве Ло позволял себе прижиматься губами к пальцам Доффи, потому что тот в ответ целовал черные метки на его руках. 

Ло улыбнулся. Всегда становилось легче на сердце, когда Доффи был близко – от него, сонного, бесшумно ровно дышащего, волнами накатывало прозрачное, как ключевая вода, спокойствие.

Вытянувшись на кровати вдоль всего длинного поджарого тела Доффи, Ло продолжал медленно скользить взглядом – от хищного породистого профиля до выступающих ключиц и мощной груди и ниже, по загорелому, чуть впалому животу к дорожке темных жестких волос, скрывающейся под одеялом. 

Ло слышал, что люди с родственными душами порой испытывают друг к другу сильное влечение, и всегда надеялся, что это не про него. Но постепенно, год от года Доффи все глубже въедался в него, как ржавчина в металл. Он наполнял сны Ло своим теплом, запахом моря и молодого вина, низким голосом и прикосновениями шершавых, стертых корабельными канатами рук.

Тихо отрывисто вздохнув, Ло положил ладонь на свой пах и расстегнул пуговицу на брюках. Он смотрел на спящего Доффи, слушал его размеренное дыхание и трогал себя, все плотнее обхватывая встающий член. Вспоминал, как один раз Доффи его, уже взрослого, насильно затащил к себе в постель, придавил всем весом к матрасу и щупал жадно, почти грубо.

«Ты же хочешь, Ло, – шептали губы Доффи, щекоча горячим влажным дыханием. – Ты тоже хочешь меня, моя маленькая родственная душа».

Растерянный покрасневший Ло тогда испугался и смутился, ответил ему резко и зло, как в лицо плюнул: «Тебе что, член свой присунуть некуда? Ну трахни меня, если тебе так уж надо!»

Доффи на это только расхохотался, поцеловал его в лоб, как своего ребенка, и сказал: «Верно, я поторопился. Ты еще совсем мелкий, Ло». 

Доффи отступился и с тех пор больше не зажимал его так, только иногда позволял себе долгие объятия и пошлые шуточки вполголоса, только для них двоих.

Ло беззвучно застонал, скользя ладонью по твердому горячему члену, вспоминая, как Доффи целовал мельком в шею или мог играючи укусить за мочку уха, а потом влажно облизать, проникая языком. Ло хотел бы, чтобы Доффи взял у него глубоко в рот и медленно старательно отсосал, лаская губами...

– Ло? – Доффи сонно смотрел на него, разгоряченного, со спущенными штанами и головкой члена, мелькающей в пальцах.

– Спи! – коротко выдохнул Ло и в голос хрипло застонал, когда Доффи навалился на него и, как в грезах, сладко, тягуче укусил за шею. – Не надо. Я... черт...

Придавленный Ло, смятый тяжелым Доффи, коротко вскрикнул и кончил, мелко дрожа всем телом и всхлипывая, пачкая свою руку. Сердце стучало оглушительно громко, колотилось под ребрами. Ло смежил веки и теперь во тьме ощущал, как рядом мерными мощными ударами бьется сердце Доффи. 

– У тебя рана кровит, – сипло сказал Ло, открыв глаза. Прямо перед его лицом на белой ткани бинтов проступали бурые пятна. – Немедленно ляг спокойно. Или швы разойдутся.

Доффи, посмеиваясь, послушался и теперь глядел на него, повернув голову и хитро щуря светлые глаза. 

– Что? – не выдержав взгляда в упор, спросил Ло и остервенело обтер пальцы о простыню.

– Я ранен, и мне нужен покой, – сказал Доффи ровным голосом, пряча усмешку. – Поэтому тебе придется позаботиться обо мне.

– Как?

– Подрочи мне, – самодовольная улыбка все-таки растянула его губы.

Ло отвел взгляд, но ладонь положил на теплый твердый живот Доффи, откинул край простыни, и пальцы натолкнулись на обжигающе жаркую, чуть влажную головку члена. Рука Ло неуверенно ощупала длинный и толстый, крепко стоящий ствол, такой большой, что трудно было обхватить.

Ло и раньше делал это – каждый раз быстро, отвернувшись от Доффи, чтобы не видеть жадного выражения его лица с черными от расширенных зрачков глазами и покрасневших мокрых губ. Но Ло всегда слышал его сбивчивое, участившееся дыхание и короткие низкие стоны – Доффи не сдерживался, и от его голоса нельзя было спрятаться, он теплой вибрацией проходил по телу Ло.

Доффи хрипло, протяжно позвал Ло по имени, дернулся и замер. Шепнул отрывисто:

– Хороший мальчик.

Перехватил запястье Ло, сам обтер его пальцы и целовал их, скользя губами по меткам на тыльной стороне ладони.

– Ты практикуешься в рукопашной, – утвердительно сказал Доффи, чмокнув каждую из его сбитых костяшек. – Но береги свои руки – руки хирурга.

Кончив, он часто заговаривал о чем-то неожиданном так, будто продолжал прерванную беседу. Эта манера раздражала.

– Угу, – мрачно пробормотал Ло. Он собирался встать и уйти, но накопившаяся за эти месяцы усталость тянула его к кровати. Он спал помалу и урывками, а если проваливался в глубокий сон, то вскакивал, давясь дыханием, а сердце, казалось, стучало прямо в горле. Ему снились до тошноты страшные сны. Снова и снова он видел припорошенный снегом, грязный от крови песок у кромки прилива. Мутно-серые волны бесшумно накатывали на берег, чайки разевали клювы, но звука не было. Вдали в туман погружался черный призрачный фрегат. Ло, пошатываясь, шел вперед, оскальзывался на мокрой гальке, но ступал все глубже в воду. Холодные волны обдавали его брызгами, вода заливалась в сапоги. 

– Вернись! – орал он вслед фрегату, но не слышал своего крика. – Вернись, черт тебя дери, Доффи!

После таких снов Ло подолгу сидел, запершись в своей комнате, и читал трактаты по медицине, а руки его тряслись. Сны становились навязчивее, если из разносимых птицами газет Ло узнавал о столкновениях флота морского дозора с кораблями Семьи Донкихот. Он каждый раз ждал, что вот-вот появится размытая фотокарточка ухмыляющегося Доффи, перечеркнутая черной чертой. «Отважные бойцы морского дозора одержали победу! Опасный пират Донкихот Дофламинго схвачен и обезглавлен на площади столицы!»

– Я вернулся, Ло, – Доффи читал его мысли.

– Рано или поздно не вернешься, – отрезал Ло, медленно соскальзывая в дрему, голову ему кружил запах апельсиновой цедры с вином и морской солью.

Доффи обнял его здоровой рукой и тихо заговорил:

– На одном из летних островов мы разграбили библиотеку. Я привез тебе пару ящиков с книгами.

Он часто привозил подарки для Ло со всех концов света – одаривал щедро, как самого себя. Лучшим, что он когда-либо добывал, был белый говорящий медведь Бепо. Уже лет десять как его, тогда еще маленького медвежонка, Доффи купил на невольничьем рынке – больно уж печальными были черные глаза на пушистой морде. Бепо стал единственным настоящим другом мелкого злого Ло, который ненавидел людей, но искренний, чуть стеснительный медведь пришелся ему по сердцу. 

Доффи дарил, но Ло никогда не благодарил его – он не любил все эти «спасибо», лишние, как шелуха от орехов.

Ло был невыносим, как и Доффи.

 

Ло смотрел на свои руки. Ладони плотно прижимались к сырому холодному песку, мелкие осколки ракушек впивались в кожу. Раз за разом, мерно и медленно-медленно ледяные черные волны накатывали на берег, и вода просачивалась меж пальцев Ло и скрывала его руки по самые запястья. На темной неспокойной поверхности проступали светлые пятна от падающих с неба крупных хлопьев снега. С каждой новой волной показавшиеся из воды белые руки Ло становились все светлее, и выцветала, смывалась метка «Смерть». Вот уже растаяла первая буква на левой руке, а последняя так расплылась, что Ло читал, беззвучно шевеля губами: «Мертв».

С илом и обрывками водорослей море принесло одно маленькое розовое перо, мокрое и тусклое. На пушистом кончике, как вишня на черенке, застыл комок свернувшейся крови – кровь растворилась со следующим шумным вздохом волн. 

Снег падал. Пальцы Ло ломило от холода. За первым пером показались еще и еще, уже крупнее, с кусками кожи на концах, будто выдранные из крыльев еще живой птицы. 

«Мертв», – говорила метка на левой. Мизинец, тот самый, за который, как говорят, зацепляется красная нить судьбы, словно отнялся – Ло ощущал его так, будто палец отрубили топором, а потом всю руку резко сунули в бочку с колотым льдом. 

– Доффи, – позвал Ло, но голоса своего не услышал. Он не мог сойти с места, не мог поднять голову и видел только белый снег, черные волны, мокрые сломанные перья и свои руки.

– Доффи! 

Он не мог говорить вслух, он не мог дышать, сердце ударило еще пару раз, а потом болезненно сжалось, словно и в него впились острые края ракушек.

– Доффи! – неслышно закричал Ло, глаза жгло, будто он долго смотрел на солнце и теперь ресницы слиплись от проступивших слез. – Доффи!..

– Я здесь, Ло, – прозвучало издалека, и черное море схлынуло, а мир растекся отдельными нечеткими пятнами. – Я здесь.

Доффи гладил его здоровой рукой – растрепанного, с трудом выдирающегося из кошмарного сна. 

– Все хорошо, Ло.

Теплые чуть влажные губы прижались к его холодному лбу.

Ло всем телом потянулся к Доффи, прижался, неловко уткнувшись лицом куда-то в подмышку, свернувшись под боком. Да, Доффи был здесь – горячий, живой, осязаемый, пахнущий сладким вином, травяной целебной мазью и морской солью.

Ло тяжело вздохнул и затих, чувствуя, как пальцы Доффи ерошат его волосы – будто легкий ветер перед самым штилем.

Все действительно было хорошо. Ло погрузился в глубокий сон без сновидений.

 

Ло проснулся на закате, когда лучи солнца окрасили комнату в мягко-розовый. Разбудила пустота – Доффи не было, и пернатая шуба пропала с кресла. Кровать тихо скрипнула. Доски пола оказались нагретыми за день, приятно было ступать босыми ступнями, только вот Ло никак не мог припомнить, когда разувался. 

На заваленном книгами столе Ло приметил слегка подсохшую апельсиновую корку и пару отдельных долек, полупрозрачных, с проступающими в сердцевине семечками. Бездумно попробовал апельсин, он был сладким, но слегка горчил на языке.

Из дальних залов самого просторного здания в лагере донесся невероятно громкий хохот в десяток глоток и свист, а потом раздалась надоевшая до оскомины пиратская песня. Это вернувшиеся морские волки шумно пировали и славили своего короля пиратов – Донкихота Дофламинго. Ло редко бывал на пирушках, а если и приходил, то сидел в углу зала – хмурый, злой и до тошноты трезвый. Он слишком быстро пьянел, могло развезти с пары кубков вина, а в госпитале его ждали пациенты, и оперировать их трясущимися руками Ло не собирался. 

Он быстро натянул сапоги, которые оказались аккуратно убраны в сундук у двери, и выскользнул в коридор. Теперь не в меру идиотская песенка с сотней похабных куплетов звучала еще громче. Проходя мимо ярко освещенного покрасневшим закатным солнцем и десятками ламп зала, Ло ненадолго задержался. Постоял в тени арки, опершись плечом о прохладный камень стены и скрестив руки на груди, вдыхая чад от жарящегося мяса и кружащий голову древесный запах откупоренных бочек с ромом. В зале, отбивая подошвами такт, плясали пьяные вдрызг пираты. Они горланили песни и орали дурниной что-то о морских чертях, которые заберут их души. И о Небесном Дьяволе – так они называли своего капитана Доффи за то, что, когда его корабли уходили в плавание, небо всегда было чистым, а ветер попутным, будто заколдованным. 

Заколдованным – или проклятым, так думал Ло. Иногда он хотел, чтобы в день отплытия поднялся шторм, и корабли Доффи остались в гавани хотя бы еще на пару дней.

Ло посмотрел вглубь зала, где на черном троне среди сваленных в гору мешков, ящиков и сундуков с награбленным сидел Доффи, щедро раздавая пиратам их долю добычи. Он хохотал громче всех, широко криво ухмылялся и отсыпал большими горстями золото и тускло мерцающие топазы. 

На возвышении подле черного трона стоял красный с вырезанной на спинке мастью червей – сердцем из темного дерева. Доффи называл этот трон Местом Сердца, и он предназначался для Ло, родственной души. Но Ло только кривился и отказывался занять свое место по левую руку от Доффи. Отчасти потому, что частенько кто-нибудь из пиратской шайки посмеивался и говорил, что рядом с Доффи, королем пиратов, должна быть пиратская черная королева. 

Мрачный Ло цепко впился взглядом в самодовольное лицо, искривленное улыбкой. Будто почувствовав, Доффи резко встрепенулся и через красные стекла очков и весь длинный зал ответно посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. И медленно поманил одним пальцем.

Ло раздраженно едва заметно повел плечом: «Пируй, чертов король, мне не до вашего дурного веселья».

Доффи слегка покачал головой: «Хорошо. Значит, позже немного выпьем только вдвоем».

Ло отмахнулся и отвернулся к Бепо, который тихонько тронул его мягкой лапой за локоть.

– Чего тебе? 

Прозвучало резко, и Бепо расстроенно и испуганно засопел.

Ло сбавил тон:

– Что такое?

– В госпитале моряк из новеньких, ну, с бородой такой рыжей... – с тревогой забормотал Бепо, ухватив руку Ло и настойчиво увлекая его за собой. – Думали, живот у него прихватило, а он все воет и воет. Страшно воет. Лежит на боку, ноги к груди подтянул и...

– Воет. Я понял, – Ло снова начал сердиться, широким шагом следуя за ним по коридору, а потом уже прыгая через ступеньку на узкой, ведущей вниз лестнице. – Живот щупали? Грыжа? Заворот кишок? Почки застудил? От печени отдает? Аппендицит?

Бепо только растерянно моргал, боязливо посматривая на него, совершенно заваленный вопросами.

– Может, не аппендицит, а воспаление от дизентерии или туберкулеза? – продолжал спрашивать Ло, тщательно моя руки в кипяченой воде. Он уже слышал, как за фанерной ширмой стонет не своим голосом больной моряк. 

– Извини, – виновато сказал Бепо и подал тонкие перчатки, а на плечи Ло накинул медицинский халат. – Я не смог сам разобраться.

Ло не слушал, он уже склонился над больным – тот и вправду был рыжим, как свежая сочная морковь, и лежал на правом боку, подтянув колени к груди. Взгляд больного был мутным и остекленевшим, посеревшие губы дрожали.

– Вчера и позавчера колики желудочные были? Тошнило? Лихорадило? – допытывался у него Ло, крепко ухватив за плечо и заставляя перевернуться. – Сейчас боль сильная, пульсирующая?

– У-у-у... – жалобно на одной ноте провыл больной, тяжело перекатываясь на спину.

– Чего же ты, скотина, сразу к нам не обратился? – Ло всерьез начал сердиться. Он терпеть не мог этих простофилей, которые то с гнилыми зубами, то с ангиной, а то и с порванными связками не приходили в госпиталь. Их приносили, когда так прихватывало, что сил не было терпеть.

Но больной только всхлипывал и дергался, пока Ло ощупывал его живот.

– Побаиваются они тебя, доктор, – тихонько сказал Бепо. – Говорят, придешь к тебе, так ты их резать станешь. И зубы ты дерешь больно.

– Больно им! – сильнее озлился Ло и нарочно нажал так, что раздался сиплый крик. – Готовь инструменты, Бепо. Тащите его в операционную. Да, я буду его резать. Морфия ему много не давайте. Идиоты должны страдать.

Ло широко ухмылялся, когда ему в ладонь вложили прокаленный на огне скальпель. Он знал, что сейчас его улыбка – отражение кривой улыбки Доффи.

Когда лезвие вошло в чужую плоть, на сердце у Ло стало легко и радостно. Он знал, что Бепо все поймет и отмерит нужную дозу наркоза, а операция пройдет успешно. И может быть, в следующий раз рыжий, как морковь, пират придет в госпиталь вовремя и на своих двоих. 

 

Вновь не спалось. В тишине душной ночи Ло медленно шел по галерее, мокрые после долгого купания в горячей воде волосы липли к вискам. Вдали, у прибрежной полосы горели огни костров, там, у моря, на свежем соленом ветру пираты продолжали праздновать. Звучала приглушенная расстоянием музыка и одиночные выстрелы из мушкетов. Ло побрел вверх по лестнице, ноги сами принесли его к главному залу, где не было ни единой живой души. Он прошел мимо дубовых столов, переступая через объедки и пустые, разящие спиртом бутылки. Под подошвами шуршали рассыпанные медные монеты на тронном возвышении. 

Ло развернулся к арке, за которой виднелся фрагмент черного неба с рыжеватой луной, и тяжело, устало опустился на красный трон. Затылком уперся в резную спинку с изображением сердца и обмяк, вытянув вперед длинные ноги. 

Он любил сидеть здесь и смотреть на крупные яркие южные звезды, но только тогда, когда зал пустовал. Иногда Ло мерещились отсветы мертвенного зеленого огня фрегата призраков. Он знал: увиденный им в детстве темный фрегат был всего лишь одним из кораблей морского дозора. Правительство в те дни, получив весточку с пассажирского судна, где болезнь убила весь экипаж, приказало потопить корабль пушечным залпом. Если бы тогда на всех парусах не подоспела пиратская шхуна Доффи, Ло вместе с десятком гниющих трупов пошел бы на корм крабам.

Он знал, но все же для него зеленоватый огонь порой плясал над морем, покачиваясь в такт волнам.

Ло ровно дышал, чувствуя каждый вдох и выдох, и отстраненно наблюдал, как в конце коридора растет густая темная тень. С каждым тихим звуком шагов все четче на стене проступали очертания перьев, будто у тени были большие черные крылья.

Из этой тьмы вырос и теперь молча приближался Доффи. Как призрак он скользил между столов, ни один бутылочный осколок не хрустнул под каблуками. Он будто становился все больше и больше, пока не загородил собой весь зал, нависнув над красным троном. 

– Мой маленький король, – хрипло сказал он и опустился на колени между раздвинутых ног Ло, положил горячую ладонь ему на бедро. Он уже свободно двигал раненой рукой, только чуть медленнее, – на нем все заживало, как на пресноводной гидре. Может, он и конечности мог заново отращивать – Ло бы не удивился. 

– Ты пьян, – отметил Ло.

– Слегка, – с фыркающим смехом согласился Доффи, подвинулся ближе и притерся лбом к животу Ло, сминая тонкую ткань рубашки. Дышал он тяжело и жарко. 

– Что ты делаешь? – хмурясь, спросил Ло, чувствуя, как твердые пальцы неверными рваными движениями возятся с застежкой на его брюках. Бедро припекало от тяжелой ладони Доффи. 

– Делаю то, что ты хочешь, чтобы я с тобой сделал, – тщательно проговаривая слоги, отозвался Доффи. Нетерпеливо задрал рубашку и губами прильнул к напрягшемуся животу Ло. – А ты хочешь, чтобы я взял у тебя в рот. 

Ло сдавленно, сквозь зубы что-то простонал – мокрые дрожащие губы обхватили головку его члена. Скользкий, чуть шершавый язык прижался к твердеющему стволу.

– Глубже!

Ло трясущейся рукой вцепился в жесткие, сухие, как сожженная солнцем трава, волосы Доффи, заставляя принять в рот до основания. Перья розовой шубы защекотали Ло в паху. Очертания зала поплыли, виднелись только широкие плечи Доффи и его ладонь, по-хозяйски поглаживающая по бедру.

Ло часто-часто, загнанно дышал, глядя, как Доффи, этот чертов король пиратов, стоит на коленях и старательно – сладко, так сладко – принимает в рот член. 

– Доффи...

Ло хотел сказать, мол, сосешь отлично, портовые шлюхи обзавидуются, но только всхлипнул и в голос застонал, часто вздрагивая, кончая.

– Хороший мальчик, – шепнул ему Доффи, облизывая испачканные губы и широко улыбаясь. Говорил он медленно, видимо, горло саднило после резких несдержанных движений Ло.

– Что ты делаешь? – сонно спросил Ло, пытаясь справиться с накрывшей его теплой волной удовольствия, которая сделала его вялым и податливым, как медуза. 

Доффи ухмылялся, деловито стаскивая с него сапоги, раздевая так небрежно, что ткань трещала по швам, а от рубашки отлетела и покатилась по полу пуговица.

– Хочу сделать с тобой еще кое-что – тебе понравится, Ло, – он подхватил Ло под коленку и легко закинул его ногу на подлокотник трона. Свести колени не дал, навалился, удерживая, впиваясь пальцами сильно, до синяков.

Ло выругался грязно и длинно, насколько хватило сбитого дыхания, когда в его пах мягко ткнулись разгоряченные губы Доффи, провели жаркую линию от основания члена до яиц и ниже-ниже. Доффи широко и мокро лизнул его промеж ног – раз и еще раз, сильнее нажимая языком. 

Это было мерзко. Но Ло понравилось, дьявол Доффи был прав. До дрожи в коленях и нервных коротких вскриков – понравилось. До скулежа и просьб сделать так снова. До того, что Ло не противился, когда в него грубовато ввернулся на две фаланги длинный жесткий палец, смазанный слюной. У него уже вновь твердо стояло, головка члена поблескивала в полутьме. Доффи трахал его одним пальцем и, слегка отстранившись, поглядывал в искаженное лицо Ло.

– Я собирался тебе присунуть, – честно сказал ему Доффи. – Но ты слишком узкий для меня. Поэтому будь хорошим мальчиком и немного потерпи – я не стану вставлять полностью.

Ло путано, невнятно возразил так, что сам себя не понял, а сильные руки Доффи уже подтащили его ближе к краю сиденья. 

– Ноги – еще шире. Потерпи, хорошо?

Ло вскрикнул и ухватился за плечи Доффи, выдирая перья из шубы. Огромный пылающий жаром член потерся о его собственный, прижатый к животу. А потом крупная широкая головка надавила между ягодиц, неприятно, болезненно растягивая.

Доффи не солгал – он не вставил дальше головки и быстро кончил, хрипло низким голосом застонав на ухо, стискивая Ло так, что стало трудно дышать. Потом говорил какую-то чертову чушь, называл Ло своим маленьким мальчиком, прижимал к груди, где не в такт мощно стучало сердце. 

Он завернул сонного растерянного Ло в шубу, поднял на руки и понес в свою комнату. Сам бы Ло не дошел, ноги разъезжались, заднице было больно.

– У тебя швы разойдутся, – все же укорил он Доффи.

– Сошьешь меня заново, – ответ прозвучал легкомысленно. 

 

– Ты веришь в черный фрегат? – тихо спросил Ло, лежа на боку в кровати и облизывая пальцы от кисло-сладкого сока киви. Рядом с его локтем уже лежала апельсиновая цедра и две вишневые косточки, темные, как глаза Бепо.

– Отчасти, – сухо ответил Доффи, который с циркулем и угольным карандашом склонился над столом с новой картой маршрута.

– И как это понимать?

Доффи, не поднимая взгляда, негромко и ровно ответил:

– Никогда не видел корабль мертвецов. Но знаю, что однажды он приплывет за мной. Там будет мой младший брат – он заберет меня к морскому дьяволу.

Ло долго молчал, слушая, как громко с нажимом скрипит грифель карандаша. Он знал, что когда-то давно брат Доффи предал его и примкнул к морскому дозору. В сражении пиратов с правительственным флотом на одном из зимних островов Доффи встретился с братом.

Он застрелил своего младшего братца и оставил его умирать у прибрежной полосы, а с серого неба крупными хлопьями валил снег. За это Доффи многие прозвали чудовищем. Но Ло остро, как клинок, засевший под сердцем, ощущал одиночество Доффи. В тот момент, когда тело младшего брата тяжело рухнуло на припорошенный снегом песок, Доффи все простил – но простить живого брата-предателя он не мог. Потому что есть грязь, которая смывается только кровью. 

– Через два дня я уплываю на север с тремя шхунами и одним фрегатом, – сообщив это, Доффи отложил карту, приблизился и сел на кровать, скрипнувшую под его весом.

– Всего два дня? – посерьезнев, проговорил Ло. – Твои парни устали, вам лучше пробыть в гавани хотя бы дюжину дней, если не месяц. И твоя рука...

– Мы скоро вернемся, – пообещал Доффи, положив ладонь на плечо Ло. – В тех водах будут проплывать грузовые корабли правительства. Ограбим их и возьмем обратный курс.

– Я против. Глупая авантюра.

– Так мы и есть – глупые авантюристы, – мягко сказал Доффи и поцеловал его в лоб. – У меня будет для тебя задание. 

– Опять проверка арсенала и закупка медикаментов? – Ло заскучал. – Я и так всегда это делаю – за тебя.

– Не только, – рассмеялся Доффи. – Еще я хочу, чтобы ты приготовил смазку на основе лекарственных мазей. Ты ведь неплохой травник и алхимик, делаешь отличные лечебные порошки – мои ребята оценили. 

– Смазку? – тупо переспросил Ло, его бросило в жар.

– Ты знаешь, о чем я, – Доффи откровенно веселился. – С ней ты будешь трахать себя пальцами и растягивать. Чтобы ты пообвыкся, и в следующий раз мне было проще тебе присунуть.

– Нет, – отрезал Ло.

– Конечно же – да, – возразил Доффи и слегка коснулся губам его губ – звонко чмокнул. – Пожалуйста, Ло. Не смей мне перечить и отказывать. 

– Значит, скоро уплывешь, – задумчиво пробормотал Ло, уже не слушая его. – Ну и катись. Ранят опять – падай за борт и тони, пусть акулы сожрут тебя. 

Он сел и, больше ни слова не говоря, стал расстегивать рубашку Доффи, чтобы осмотреть раненое плечо и перевязать.

Бинты оказались чисто-белыми. Шрам, перечеркивающий слово «Жизнь», был горячим и слегка опухшим, но поджившим так, будто ему было уже несколько недель.

 

Ло не стал провожать Доффи, до последнего момента сидел, запершись в лаборатории, и читал о лекарственных травах. Но в последние минуты, когда главная шхуна дала залп в небо из одной пушки, Ло сорвался. Выскочил под дождь и побежал, оскальзываясь на мокрых булыжниках и густой сырой траве, вверх по тропе. Взобрался на скалу, сдирая ногти о выступы известняка, цепляясь за чахлые кусты. Встал на краю, выпрямился во весь рост, глядя вниз на беспокойную водную массу.

Моросило. Темно-серые волны с плеском разбивались о каменные уступы утеса. Попутный холодный ветер наполнял паруса выходящих из гавани кораблей, трепал розовые флаги.

Ло смотрел вслед уплывающей шхуне Доффи, глаза слезились от ветра. 

Ло не махал рукой и не желал счастливого пути, просто смотрел долгим тоскливым взглядом. Ныли свежие синяки на теле, оставленные сильными пальцами Доффи, и утренний черный засос на шее – все, что осталось Ло на память.

 

Сезон ливней частыми дождями накрыл остров, и по крыше с шипением стучали капли. Синие ночные тени шевелились вместе с простынями на кровати. По комнате плыл аромат мяты и сухих целебных трав с примесью сладко-терпких ноток вина. Ло слушал свое сбитое частое дыхание. Его мокрые от смазки пальцы все легче скользили промеж ног, надавливая, проникая. Сначала было гадко от неприятного чувства растяжения, но крем слегка холодил, как родниковая вода, глушил болезненные ощущения. Ло действовал слишком резко и нетерпеливо, раздраженный и злой. Напряженное тело дрожало, изгибалось на тихо и сухо поскрипывающей постели. У Ло стояло, головка члена тянулась вверх, но никак, черт возьми, никак не получалось кончить. Он ласкал себя, крепко обхватывая ладонью ствол, но пальцев, двигающихся в заднице, было уже недостаточно. Ло грязно выругался и потянулся за длинной колбой из плотного стекла, которую прятал под матрасом. Она, гладкая с округлым дном, легко и плавно вошла глубоко в него. Ло приглушенно застонал, то сводя, то разводя трясущиеся колени. Он крепко зажмурился: в темноте с шорохами и стуком дождя с ним был Доффи – его горячее дыхание, оседающее на шее, его жесткие грубые пальцы, его жаркий, оставляющий влажный след язык. Огромный Доффи вжимал Ло в матрас, стискивал до треска костей, напористо и нетерпеливо целовал, заставляя разомкнуть губы. Хрипло низким голосом стонал на ухо, когда вытягивал стеклянную колбу и за пару резких толчков присовывал твердый член.

– Не так... не так сильно... – попросил Ло, впившись ногтями в его горячую, чуть влажную от испарины шею. Доффи трахал его, а Ло затуманенным взглядом смотрел, как движется вместе с перекатывающимися под кожей мышцами клеймо «Жизнь». Вверх и вниз скользил подживший рубец шрама, схваченный нитками.

Доффи засадил на всю длину и кончил, сипло вскрикнув одновременно с дернувшимся под ним и сладко выгнувшимся Ло. 

– Ты ублюдок, – шептал ему Ло, обнимая самого себя за плечи и медленно приходя в себя.

Он вновь был один в комнате, наваждение схлынуло, как уходит от берегов море во время отлива. И он представлял себя крабом, оставшимся на пустынной отмели среди холодного мокрого песка. 

– Ненавижу тебя, Доффи.

Ло с трудом, негромко заскулив, вытащил колбу, медленно встал и побрел к умывальнику в углу комнаты. Его колотило будто на ледяном ветру, даже губы дрожали. Он вымотался – последние две ночи спал урывками, а забывшись, вновь видел страшные и странные сны. Вот и сейчас он знал, что, уснув, опять погрузится в смолисто-черные воды кошмара. Это будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока корабли Доффи не вернутся в гавань.

Ло взял со стола початую бутылку вина и жадно отпил из горла, давясь.

 

Дрема качала Ло на поверхности пахнущих мятой и спиртом волн. Он шел по скрипящему под сапогами песку заледеневшего пляжа, а вдали за пеленой метели чернели скалы. Там, у каменистых выступов, горел корабль со сломанной мачтой. Густой дым валил вверх и таял в серых небесах. Беззвучно и очень медленно мимо Ло пролетали пули и арбалетные болты. На снегу под сапогами все чаще попадались багровые, как ягоды рябины, капли застывшей крови. Ло поднял и очистил от песка обугленное по краям розовое перо и побрел дальше.

Он остановился и замер как вкопанный только тогда, когда у полосы прибоя в выброшенном на берег мотке водорослей увидел руку. В черных пятнах копоти рука с растопыренными скрюченными пальцами торчала из ила, как сломанная ветка.

Ло узнал эти длинные пальцы с мозолями от канатов и выступающими костяшками.

Пальцы Доффи, сведенные агонией и окоченевшие.

Ло дернулся. Что-то обожгло тыльную сторону его ладони – мелкие легкие частицы пепла от горящего судна оседали на коже, как снег. Они, словно серная кислота, разъедали, а плоть тлела и отслаивалась. Стиралась и вместе с кожей облезала черная метка «Смерть».

Ло молчал, только губы кривились. Его колени подкосились, и он рухнул на мокрый окровавленный песок, глядя на оторванную руку, скорчившуюся в водорослях.

Он знал, что Доффи больше никогда не вернется к нему.

 

Ло кто-то тряс за плечо, что-то говорил, но звука не было. Свет лампы слепил слезящиеся глаза.

– Что надо? – невнятно и глухо спросил Ло, щурясь. Он с трудом рассмотрел склонившегося над ним Бепо, белый мех которого был мокрым от дождя.

– Прости, – мягко и виновато начал Бепо. – Ты просил тебя разбудить за час до рассвета. Хотел сам осмотреть пациентов до перевязки. 

– Угу.

Ло неловко отпихнул его и сел. Он не помнил толком свой сон, но внутри все было будто выжжено тревогой. И руки ломило. Он рассеянно посмотрел на тыльные стороны ладоней, и его сердце пропустило удар.

Клеймо «Смерть» потускнело, словно выцвело на солнце.

– Что с Доффи? – быстро спросил он, вскакивая с постели. – От него есть вести?

– Пока нет. Но ждем со дня на день, – утешающим тоном заговорил Бепо. – Ребята из госпиталя болтают, мол, корабли капитана Доффи сейчас стоят в засаде у северных островов.

– Долго плыть туда? 

Ло застегивал рубашку, но пуговицы не попадали в петли. Он метался по комнате, как зверь, запертый в клетке. 

– Всего сутки, если с попутным ветром.

– Ты поплывешь со мной.

– Но...

Ло не слушал его, он накинул светлый халат врача, натянул на предплечье повязку с алым значком медика, схватил чемоданчик с инструментами, сгреб туда мотки бинтов и коробочки с порошками.

– Постой, пожалуйста! Капитан Доффи не хотел бы, чтобы ты покидал базу! – частил Бепо, перескакивая со ступени на ступень, не поспевая за длинноногим быстрым Ло.

Им вслед что-то кричали попадающиеся в коридорах и на галереях пираты, но Ло бежал все скорее и скорее. От него шарахались, уступая дорогу. Он выскочил под проливной дождь, и теперь вода струями лилась за шиворот, под сапогами чавкала сырая трава и глина. На каменной тропе, ведущей вниз, к гавани, глубокие лужи разлетались брызгами от его шагов. Ло стремительно проскочил мимо скал к размытому за стеной дождя причалу. Двое пиратов-часовых встрепенулись, попытались удержать его, но Ло вывернулся из их рук и сбежал по деревянному настилу к покачивающимся на волнах кораблям. Море плескалось у деревянных бортов. Темнел лес мачт с убранными парусами, бушприты целились в мрачное небо.

Вдали от громадин шхун и фрегатов была пришвартована небольшая яхта. Одна мачта её была окрашена в ярко-розовый цвет. Кораблик с размашистой надписью на борту «Хирург Смерти» Ло получил когда-то от Доффи – в шутку. Это было не смешно ни тогда, ни сейчас.

Ло взобрался на борт, уронил чемоданчик и, тяжело дыша, возился с толстым жестким швартовочным канатом у металлических колец на носу яхты. Пальцы проскальзывали по мокрому от дождя тросу.

– Ты рехнулся?! – орали часовые. – Куда собрался?

– Ло, подожди! – умолял Бепо, по сырой палубе прошлепавший к нему. – Шторм идет. И ветер северный, не попутный – нам из гавани-то не выйти. 

– Наплевать! – в ответ закричал Ло, глядя на блеклые буквы на своей коже. – Тащи бочку пресной воды, мы уплываем!

С ним спорили, ему перечили, пытались удержать, хватали за плечи, а голоса их глушил усиливающийся ливень и грохот волн. 

– Пока ветер не сменится, мы тебя не отпустим, – шипел пират, которому Ло заехал локтем под дых. – Никуда ты, падла такая, не поплывешь. Потонешь – капитан нас акулам скормит. 

И тогда Ло хрипло и зло проклял всеми морскими чертями и дьяволом океана этот траханый ветер. Он ругался глухо и отчаянно, а горло перехватывало, словно он вот-вот сблюет или расплачется.

– С капитаном Доффи все будет в порядке, – утешал Бепо, обнимая Ло за плечи, как маленького. – Ты спишь плохо, оттого тебе так тревожно. А я еще, дубина, тебя разбудил...

Он умолк, потому что на палубу упал светлый луч. Ло запрокинул голову к небу – темные облака распороло надвое полосой чистого рассветного неба. Северный ветер утих, оборвался, словно его ножом отсекли. Мощный поток влажного воздуха потянулся с юга, волны заплясали, покрывшись переменчивой рябью. 

– Я уплываю, ублюдки, – ухмыльнувшись, уже спокойнее сказал Ло. – Не только для Доффи дует попутный ветер. 

На него смотрели во все глаза, на лицах, освещенных утренним солнцем, читалось: он чернокнижник. 

– Моя яхта пойдет впереди, а вы снарядите еще три шхуны и следуйте за мной, к северным островам. Доффи не помешает поддержка, верно?

С ним больше не спорили. 

 

Ло не спал сутки, пока южные ветра гнали легкую быстроходную яхту по волнам. Он стоял на палубе подле крепко держащего штурвал Бепо и смотрел вперед, на тонкую линию горизонта.

Руки так болели, что порой он спускался в темный трюм и прикладывал их к прохладным бочкам. Ло казалось, будто с него заживо сдирают кожу.

В полдень на корму корабля упала мятая, порванная в нескольких местах газета, принесенная альбатросом. Жирные буквы на первой полосе были так размыты и смазаны, что с трудом складывались в слова. 

«Север в огне! Морское сражение у... жертвы... флот морского дозора проводит операцию по поимке Семьи Донкихот... всем частным судам покинуть сектор, обозначенный на карте».

Некоторое время Ло молча мял в пальцах дрянную тонкую бумагу. Его душили злоба и досада: неужели Доффи не догадался, что дозор может устроить на него засаду у северных островов?

– Дурень ваш король пиратов, – процедил Ло, скомкав газету, чтобы не видеть лыбящееся фото Доффи. – Самоуверенный выродок.

Бепо глянул на него печально, с легким укором, и возразил: 

– Дозора бояться – в море не выходить. 

– Ты бы помолчал, – посоветовал ему Ло таким тоном, что Бепо надолго умолк, испуганный и опечаленный.

Метки на руках стали полупрозрачными, как разбавленная акварель. Они больше не болели, лишь холодили, словно осколки льда.

Море глухо ворочалось, билось о каменные утесы. С темного неба медленно падали крупные хлопья снега. В стылом воздухе дыхание вырывалось белым паром. Ло стоял на носу легко скользящей по свинцово-серым волнам яхты. Прищурившись, он видел за маревом снегопада очертания кораблей у проявляющегося из хмари острова. Над сломанными мачтами поднимался едва различимый издалека дым пожарища. Огонь уже отгорел свое и теперь лишь чадил, заволакивая черные остовы пробитых бортов. 

Милях в шести от берега торчала над волнующимися водами расколотая корма трехпалубного боевого корабля флота. Слепо пялились ровные ряды пушечных портов. Огромный корабль словно бы разломился надвое, как тонкая щепка, – его нос с обгоревшим бушпритом и обрывками косого паруса выступал из моря еще в паре миль от кормы.

Яхта, повинуясь рулю в умелых лапах Бепо, осторожно обогнула деревянные обломки и обрывки канатов. К куску мачты был привязан плывущий вниз лицом труп.

Ло был спокоен даже тогда, когда они обогнули гигантский корабль флота и подошли так близко к берегу, что стал виден обугленный с углов розовый флаг над затонувшей кормой шхуны.

– Бросай якорь, Бепо, – приказал Ло, когда до острова было рукой подать – еще немного, и даже легкая яхта задела бы килем дно.

 

В странной тишине еле слышно шелестели волны, под сапогами хрустел обледеневший песок. Ло, дыша запахами гари, пороха и крови, медленно шел по серому берегу. Под тонким слоем снега виднелись очертания человеческих тел – трупов, которые море не приняло и выкинуло на берег. Выживших и раненых не было – вероятно, их либо добили, либо арестовали и забрали на судно дозорных.

Среди хрупких от холода водорослей Ло приметил маленькое мокрое перо. Оно легло ему в ладонь вместе с застывшим сгустком крови. С каждым следующим шагом пучки окровавленных и обгоревших перьев попадались в снегу, словно здесь кто-то ощипал и распотрошил огромную птицу, оборвав ей крылья. Ло брел, будто во сне, ощущение реальности таяло, как снег на его лице.

Среди обломков, ила и песка он увидел торчащую скрюченную руку, уходящую под воду.

– Доффи. – Звука не было.

Он не помнил, как растаскивал тяжелые куски досок, ломая ногти и сдирая пальцы до крови. Боли он не чувствовал, её глушил холод морских волн.

Бепо, кажется, помогал ему – Ло ничего не замечал. Он хотел скорее получить себе Доффи, живого или мертвого, целого или части, которые от него остались.

Он с трудом выволок из моря тяжелого, будто вытесанного из гранита, твердого, окоченевшего Доффи. Тело его не было расчленено, а кровь, если она и сочилась, давно смыли волны. Грязные от жирной копоти волосы Доффи оказались сухими на ощупь, как и лицо в черных разводах сажи. Кожа показалась ледяной – Ло страшно было представить, сколько часов тело провело в холодной воде. Даже если внутри Доффи еще теплилась жизнь, когда его завалило обломками, за прошедшее время он должен был умереть – либо захлебнуться в накатывающих волнах, либо от стужи. 

Ло двумя дрожащими пальцами прижал жилку на шее Доффи, пытаясь поймать нить пульса. 

Грудная клетка была неподвижна, дыхание не ощущалось.

Бепо что-то говорил, но Ло не слышал, будто оглох. Для него стихли все звуки. Море бесшумно лизало берег. 

Ло осторожно поднял веко Доффи, всматриваясь в прозрачный глаз с полопавшимися сосудами у радужки – зрачок был узким, как иголочная головка, и на свет не реагировал.

Ло уже знал, что все кончено, но все же взял из лап Бепо медицинский чемоданчик и раскрыл – просто чтобы чем-то занять руки. В мыслях была удивительная пустота и чистота. Он не думал ни о чем, глаза жгло от морских брызг, и они слезились, теплые капли скатывались по щекам, солью оседали на губах. 

Бепо что-то беззвучно говорил ему, гладил по напряженной спине. Ло повел плечом и замер, увидев на скальпеле отражение ядовито-зеленого света. Он поднял голову и увидел, как на берег медленно-медленно наплывает черный фрегат с рваными парусами. Носовая скульптура-ворон сияла зеленым фонарем единственного глаза.

На носу корабля среди неясных людских силуэтов стоял высокий человек в шубе из черных перьев. Его лицо напоминало лицо Доффи, только было бледным, как мел, а на губах лежал яркий слой кровавого кармина – криво намалеванная широкая улыбка.

За Доффи со дна океана поднялся его младший брат.

Брат плавно простер вперед длинные худые руки, будто звал его и хотел заключить в объятия.

Ло поднялся с колен и встал перед Доффи, закрывая его собой.

– Убирайся к морскому дьяволу. Это моя родственная душа – я не отдам, слышишь?

Ло и сам себя не слышал. Он сделал шаг вперед, а затем еще один и еще, погружаясь в ледяное море. Холодная вода залилась в сапоги и поднялась выше, к коленям, волны дергали из стороны в сторону. Бепо пытался ухватить его за локоть, орал что-то, разевая пасть – Ло оставался глухим и говорил только с умершим братом.

– Уплывай, мертвый ублюдок! 

Ло уперся ладонями в деревянный, склизкий от ила борт черного фрегата, словно хотел оттолкнуть корабль и отправить обратно в океан. 

– Уплывай! 

По лицу текли пот, морская вода, талый снег и горячие капли.

Фрегат сдвинул Ло с места, протащил пару футов к берегу. А потом дернулся и замер, будто сел на мель, хотя его призрачный киль качался на поверхности воды, не погружаясь вглубь. 

И Ло услышал тихий шелест на грани восприятия. Шептались мертвецы на борту черного фрегата.

– Он проклятый – меченый...

– У него клеймо Смерти...

– Посланник морского дьявола среди живых. Он принесет нам новые жертвы... 

– Он или тот, кто с ним...

Фрегат мягко толкнулся в ладони Ло, словно на прощание, а потом резко стал бесплотным, как дым, и руки провалились сквозь борт. Ло упал в воду, глотнул горькой воды от набежавшей волны и не сразу, с трудом поднялся, кашляя и давясь. 

Бепо за шиворот тащил его на берег, а Ло смотрел, как тает вдали зеленое пламя корабля призраков.

– Куда ты в воду полез? Зачем? – прорезался сквозь глухоту встревоженный голос Бепо. – Утопиться хотел?

– А что мне еще делать? – спокойно спросил опустошенный Ло, без сил бухнувшись на колени у окоченевшего тела. 

Он устало лег щекой на холодную грудь Доффи.

– Бесполезно делать искусственное дыхание. И непрямой массаж сердца – бесполезно. Поздно уже. Мы на несколько часов опоздали, Бепо. 

Он тяжело вздохнул и продолжил рассеянно:

– Только не понимаю, почему лицо у него бледное, но не такого цвета, какой я видел у мертвецов. И не синюшное. Кожа гладкая, слишком уж упругая. 

Бепо приглушенно всхлипнул и пробормотал:

– Наверное, капитан был без сознания, оглушен. Упал в воду – выкинуло на берег. Умер от переохлаждения, не приходя в себя. Был отлив, потому тело недолго пробыло в воде, – 

он всхлипнул громче, отчетливее. – Заберем его на нашу базу, похороним у южного мыса, как он хотел. 

– Это нечестно, – прошептал Ло, обращаясь только к Доффи. – Это нечестно. Нечестно. Какого черта ты меня бросил? Ты же всегда говорил, что я тебе нужен!

Он шептал, не умолкая, давясь словами, и не сразу, но ему тихонько ответил слабый одиночный удар – словно кто-то постучался из глубины грудной клетки Доффи.

Ло умолк, вслушиваясь, затаил дыхание – не веря, сомневаясь и боясь, что все-таки не выдержал и сошел с ума. 

Слабое трепещущее биение ощущалось под слоем мышц, за ребрами, с левой стороны.

Ло положил ладонь на шею Доффи и вновь пальцами прижал жилку.

Сердце, будто сонное, билось неохотно и очень медленно. Не было только дыхания, но его остановка, казалось, произошла считаные минуты назад.

– Сука ты, Доффи! – вместе с воздухом в губы ему выдохнул Ло.

В каюте яхты Ло безмолвно сидел у койки, на которой с трудом помещалось тело высокого Доффи. Ло просто слушал в полутьме ровное глубокое дыхание и следил за тем, как вздымается грудь под слоями бинтов – у Доффи были сломаны два ребра. Его лицо, которое Ло аккуратно вытер от копоти влажной марлей, было спокойным, только между бровей привычно залегла вертикальная морщинка.

Ло, едва касаясь, провел по руке в мелких бледных ссадинах – кожу посекли щепки, отлетевшие от борта при попадании ядра. 

– Просыпайся скорее, а то я решу, что ты в коме.

Добавил мягче:

– Пожалуйста. 

И не на шутку разозлился, услышав сиплый ответ:

– Ну раз «пожалуйста», то так и быть, Ло.

 

Кораблик «Хирург Смерти» сопровождали три пиратские шхуны. То и дело с палуб палили из мушкетов. Разносились над морем глупые счастливые песни пиратов, напившихся вдрызг оттого, что после многих часов без сознания их капитан наконец очнулся.

В маленькой каюте яхты было тесно вдвоем.

– Ты сука, – зло процедил Ло, сунув в руки Доффи кружку горячего лекарственного отвара.

Доффи зябко кутался в шерстяное одеяло и ухмылялся от уха до уха посеревшими губами.

– Мог раньше сказать, что ты в сознании? – спросил Ло, грубо пихнув его плечом и садясь рядом. 

– Сил не хватало, – хитро улыбаясь, хрипло отвечал Доффи. Говорить ему было тяжело. Он за пару глотков осушил кружку, отставил её в сторону и влажно облизнулся. – Ты испугался за меня, Ло?

Ло неопределенно покачал головой, на его плечи разом навалилась многодневная усталость. 

– У меня болели руки.

Он показал свои метки, буквы на которых вновь налились густо-черным цветом, а по краям кожа будто оплавилась от ожогов. 

– Все пройдет, – негромко пообещал Доффи, взяв его руки в свои большие ладони, легко касаясь губами клейма смерти. – У тебя глаза усталые, Ло. Тебе нужно поспать.

Ло не сопротивлялся, когда мерзнущий Доффи обнял его и уложил рядом с собой, словно хотел погреться о живого человека. 

– Если еще раз умрешь – я больше не стану тебя возвращать, – проваливаясь в сон, невнятно ворчал Ло. – Уплывай со своим чертовым братом, понял?

– Я не умру. Обещаю. 

– Никогда, слышишь, никогда не умирай. 

 

В комнате пахло нагретой древесной смолой, сладким вином и соком лимона. Отчетливо тянуло мятой и сухими целебными травами. 

Закатное солнце косыми теплыми лучами падало на постель. В ярком свете глаза Доффи щурились, а неровные ресницы казались золотистыми. Ло осторожно обнимал широкие твердые плечи, прижимался к крепкой, по-прежнему забинтованной груди. 

Он сидел на Доффи, который, расслабленно улыбаясь, оперся спиной о нагретую солнцем стену. Ло крепко стискивал его коленями и всматривался в лицо. Неуверенно, слегка целовал терпкие от вина губы. Шептал:

– Тебе нельзя делать резких движений. Прошло много дней, но в ребрах могли остаться трещины. 

Ло приподнимался и сам растягивал себя скользкими и прохладными от травяной мази пальцами.

– Тебе тоже нельзя, – тихо сказал Доффи, успокаивающе поглаживая по бедру. – Медленнее, Ло. Ты делаешь себе больно. Давай я?

Ло отрицательно замотал головой и глухо застонал, когда один длинный палец Доффи глубоко скользнул внутрь, поглаживая и растягивая. Разгоряченным лбом уткнувшись в слово «Жизнь» на плече, Ло тяжело дышал, терся стоящим членом о поджарый живот Доффи.

– Ноги шире.

Ло послушно прогнулся, подставляясь – ночами без Доффи он научился получать удовольствие от проникновения.

– Что? – усмехнулся Доффи. – Приятно? Я так и знал, что ты быстро это распробуешь.

Сдавленно, сквозь зубы Ло попросил его заткнуться, но Доффи только посмеивался, опрокинув его спиной на теплые простыни.

– Просто создан для того, чтобы принимать мой член, – вместе со словами горячее дыхание Доффи обожгло шею Ло. А потом Доффи умолк и под негромкий скрип кровати стискивал тело Ло, гладил с нажимом мозолистыми грубыми руками. Развел ему колени и медленно втиснул крупную головку горячего твердого члена. 

Словно в своих снах и грезах, Ло смотрел затуманенным взглядом, как движется вверх и вниз слово «Жизнь», натягивается медовая кожа, перечеркнутая шрамом. Член плавно скользил в нем, но чем глубже входил, тем туже двигался, болезненно распирая изнутри. Ло тихо заскулил и ногтями вцепился в спину Доффи, царапая бинты на мерно, как волны, перекатывающихся лопатках.

Доффи застонал, вздрагивая.

– Не могу остановиться сейчас, Ло. Потерпи.

Он засадил на всю длину, медленно вытащил член так, что внутри осталась только головка, и вновь вогнал до упора. Доффи было хорошо – и Ло протащило и повело от его хриплых грудных стонов. Ло сам подался на член и замер, вибрируя всем телом. Стало приятно и так сладко, что слезы навернулись на глаза, и, чтобы не разораться в голос, кончая, он несдержанно, сильно укусил Доффи в шею.

 

Мокрый после мытья Ло сидел в постели и обсыхал на солнце.

– Мне не понравилось, что ты в меня кончил, – сказал он самодовольно улыбающемуся Доффи, который лежал подле него. – Мог бы вытащить.

– Не мог, – засмеялся Доффи, потирая красный след на шее. – Ты так меня стискивал...

Ло покачал головой и некоторое время просто смотрел в его глаза – полупрозрачные с черными точками зрачков.

– В следующий раз, когда ты уплывешь, – возьмешь меня с собой, Доффи. Я судовой врач, и мое место на корабле.

– Не возьму, – прозвучало упрямо. – У тебя на острове пациенты, которым нужен присмотр. И тебе нечего делать в морских сражениях.

– Возьмешь, – гнул свое хмурый Ло.

– Нет. 

Ло сорвался:

– Ублюдок самоуверенный. 

– Я тоже за тебя волнуюсь, – словно не слыша его, сказал Доффи, поглаживая по руке. – Поэтому мне спокойнее, когда ты в безопасности в лагере. 

Ло по привычке хотел пожелать ему сдохнуть и пойти на корм рыбам, но смолчал. Последние недели за его спиной шептались, что он колдун, который может заклинать ветер, алхимик и чернокнижник. Он и сам осознал, что его проклятья имеют большую силу – все, что он говорил Доффи, могло сбыться.

– Плохо сплю без тебя, – сознался он, чувствуя привкус горечи на губах. – Вижу кошмары. 

Доффи коротко поцеловал его пальцы и пообещал:

– Я подумаю, Ло. Если маршрут будет безопасным, ты поплывешь со мной. Хорошо?

Ло кивнул и, придвинувшись, неловко ткнулся губами в метку на его плече, в теплое, четко различимое слово «Жизнь».


End file.
